


The Not So Mundane Life of Dudley Dursley

by Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Series: Potter Through the Ages [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: Dudley Dursley lives his life, in little Ficlets.Dudley lives his life after the war, in search of his own happily ever after. But when his future isn’t as normal has his parent might have hoped, he has to make a choice that will affect his whole family.Part of Potter Through the Ages; the stat of a 5 part ficlet group, each chapter is chronological within itself and numbered to be chronological to the whole. Rating my change





	The Not So Mundane Life of Dudley Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of 7 or 8 stories in the 'Potter Through the Ages' Series, this is one of 5 Ficlet series about the time after the war. Each Story in the Ficlets has it's own focus, but the Ficlets will be posted in internal-time-chronological order, and 'Numbered' approprately, so if you are coming into this late, the Title Number I Write are different for that reason, follow all the numbers to get the correct order. This will make ore sense in later chapters. It doesn't really matter right now.
> 
> More tags to be added as story progressed

Dudley was so glad it was Early September and he would be able to go to Smeltings this year. It meant that he would be able to leave the safe house his family had been trapped in since Harry left and those people Harry knew had taken them away form home. He hadn’t been sure if he’d miss his last year of school or not, but it looked like he could still graduate. He knew he wouldn’t be getting into college, but at least he’d have his diploma.

 

His Mum and Dad were talking quietly in their room. Mum wanted to see him off, but Dad didn’t want to be seen with another of _those lot_ , because one of them would be coming with them to drop Dudley off. The pair with them now weren’t so bad, they didn’t dress terribly wrong, but they also didn’t talk to anyone in the house much.

 

Dudley slipped out of his room, he didn’t want his parents catching him, but he wanted to ask one of the guards a question. He probably couldn’t do it this year, what with that war and all, but he hoped he’d be able to send Harry Christmas cards. He didn’t want Harry to think he forgot about him, because he didn’t,  _wouldn’t_ , and Dudley meant it when he said Harry wasn’t a waste of space.

 

He, he saved Dudley when he didn’t have to, when saving Dudley got him in trouble, and that, well. Dudley wouldn’t have done it, probably not for anyone, let alone Harry. And Dudley didn’t really know how to say thank you, or sorry, or anything. But he didn’t want Harry to just disappear into his world like his mum had, and if Dudley ever found Harry’s kid on his doorstep, well, hopefully the kid would have a better childhood than Harry had. Dudley would try, anyway.

 

But before any of that, Dudley had to figure out how to send mail to one of _them_ without a, a bird to send it. He wasn’t even sure which kind of bird, or if any bird would do, but hopefully there was a way. Or maybe one of the guards to pass a message to Harry, and they could keep in touch that way. Either way, best to talk to one of the guards without mum and dad finding out, or they'd be on about him being made to do it with freakishness, _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Writing Updates](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-schedule) about this story can be found on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/) [sailorcrazypinklady](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/) tag [The Not So Mundane Life of Dudley Dursely](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/tagged/tNSMLoDD) and [Potter Through the Ages](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/tagged/PttA)  
>  Please consider answering my [Polls!](https://sailorcrazypinklady.tumblr.com/post/161268556615/polls-master-post)


End file.
